Cogito, ergo sum
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Qual é a razão de nossa existência?
1. Chapter 1

_Olá, leitores._

 _Essa fanfic é baseada no anime Ergo Proxy, de Shukou Murase e Dai Satou. Meu enfoque, porém, não é sobre toda a história de Ergo Proxy, mas apenas sobre o período de tempo em que Vincent, Re-l e Pino viajam até Moscou._

 _Minha história é uma releitura desse recorte do anime._

 _Espero que gostem._

* * *

 **COGITO, ERGO SUM***

 **I – 23D02M3021A****

Enquanto escrevia no diário — como vinha fazendo todos os dias desde que partira com Vincent —, ela ouvia a música irritante da escaleta de Pino do lado de fora do barco. Na verdade, não achava que aquele barulho pudesse realmente ser chamado de _música_.

 _Acordei antes das 08:00 da manhã, como sempre. As horas no relógio são o único tempo que temos nesse lugar, nesse nada que não parece ter fim, porque lá fora é sempre a mesma escuridão._

 _Nada especial aconteceu hoje._

 _E Pino está fazendo aquele barulho outra vez._

A porta da cabine se abriu e Vincent entrou, duro de frio. Abraçava a si mesmo numa tentativa de manter o pouco calor do corpo e soltava o ar como nuvens de vapor que logo desapareciam. Re-l torceu a boca numa careta de desgosto ao vê-lo bater a cabeça no teto baixo sobre os degraus da entrada — mais uma vez — e se perguntou como um Proxy podia ser tão desastrado.

Vincent Law.

Ela o observou colocar uma panela com água sobre o fogão e aquecer as mãos próximas da chamas, e pensou que ele parecia um homem comum, daqueles que nascem e morrem do mesmo jeito sem nunca terem feito qualquer coisa que valha a pena. Pensou que ele parecia fraco — porque qualquer um poderia acertar-lhe um tiro bem no meio da testa, inclusive ela — e ridículo com aquele seu olhar que dizia que tudo, de alguma forma, ficaria bem.

O mundo que eles conheciam havia sido destruído, assim como os mundos que existiram antes. Como alguma coisa poderia ficar bem no nada que restara?

Mas então Re-l pensou que não o conhecia, aquele homem que não era nem máquina nem humano. E, apesar disso, sentia que toda a verdade que procurava estava nele. Sentia que precisava segui-lo até Moscou, até o fim, porque percebera que não havia sentido em viver sem saber _para que_. Quem eram os Proxies? Quem era o homem a sua frente? Quem era ela mesma? Agora que a cortina havia caído e ela podia ver o outro lado, Re-l precisava daquelas respostas.

Vincent Law.

Ele a olhou por sobre um ombro e tentou adivinhar no que ela pensava.

— Re-l... O que foi?

Como não houve resposta, ele desligou a chama e serviu a sopa de feijão nos dois pratos sobre a mesa.

— Venha comer enquanto está quente.

— Essa droga de novo?

— Bem... Não é tão ruim assim.

E sorriu para ela _daquele modo_ que a deixava desconcertada, porque ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia sentir-se revoltada — quase ao ponto de bater-lhe com o primeiro objeto que encontrasse pela frente —, varria aquela raiva para longe. E no fim, tudo se resumia a uma cara feia.

* * *

 ***** Do latim, "penso, logo existo". Citação do filósofo francês René Descartes.

 ****** Numeração correspondente à data do dia 23 do mês de Fevereiro do ano de 3021.


	2. Chapter 2

**II – 24D02M3021A**

;

O domo que encontraram no dia seguinte não era tão grande quanto o de Romdo, mas parecia extremamente funcional. Embora tivesse sido abandonada pelos habitantes por algum motivo, a cidade mantinha uma organização impecável por conta dos Autoreivs. Re-l os viu limpando as ruas e lustrando os móveis de casas vazias, esperando por humanos que nunca mais voltariam, e se perguntou há quanto tempo eles eram os únicos ali.

Era como estar numa cidade-fantasma.

— Re-l, Re-l!

Ela virou-se para ver Pino correndo em sua direção. A garotinha — não, _aquilo_ não era exatamente uma garotinha — então parou e suspirou com as mãos nos joelhos, como se estivesse cansada. Uma máquina _cansada_. Depois, abriu um sorriso e estendeu para Re-l uma barra de embalagem colorida.

— Vince mandou pra você!

Era chocolate. Talvez um dos últimos daquele mundo.

— Então eles ainda tinham isso aqui... — Re-l comentou, surpresa.

— Uhun!

— Onde ele está?

— A 85,036 metros...

— Ah, esqueça.

Re-l pensou que aquele era o problema de conversar com Autoreivs e seguiu pela rua. Pelo caminho, viu casas com gramados perfeitamente aparados e caixas de correio rente às calçadas — como se, naquela era, alguém ainda recebesse correspondências daquele modo —, e imaginou que ali deviam ter morado cidadãos exemplares. Nunca questione, nunca quebre as regras, apenas obedeça. Era a fórmula do cidadão ideal que pregavam em Romdo e que nunca funcionou com Re-l Mayer. Era um sistema de aparências que sustentava a ilusão de uma vida feliz, um sistema que, como todo o resto, estava caindo.

Quando ela voltou para o barco com Pino saltitando atrás de si, Vincent estava terminando de armazenar os suprimentos que havia encontrado na cidade. Re-l o observou carregar a última caixa para cima do barco e depois curvar-se para empurrá-la cabine adentro. Observou seus ombros largos sob a roupa e seus cabelos meio grudados na testa molhada de suor. Observou como seus olhos quase se fechavam naquela expressão de cansaço.

E desviou o olhar ao perceber que ele a observava também.

— Está pronto? — ela quis saber.

— Sim.

— Então vamos sair daqui. Não quero perder tempo.

Re-l subiu para o barco e, sem olhá-lo nos olhos — por que Vincent tinha que ser sempre tão irritante com aquela cara de quem não entendia nada? —, entrou na cabine, batendo a porta atrás de si. Sobre a mesa havia duas garrafas de _Ginger ale_ , seu refrigerante favorito.

Vincent.

* * *

À noite, antes de dormir, ela escreveu no diário.

 _Encontramos um domo à três dias de Haro, mas não havia nada nele, como não há em qualquer lugar que se possa ir. É sempre a mesma coisa. Penso que os Autoreivs são tudo o que restou desse mundo, e um dia até mesmo eles deixarão de existir. Como num ciclo de caos._

 _Continuamos rumo a Moscou, se ela ainda estiver lá._

Seu coração deu um salto quando percebeu que Vincent a olhava da cama ao lado — mas esse idiota não estava _dormindo_? O relógio digital de cabeceira marcava quase uma da madrugada e, sob a luz dos números no visor, os olhos verdes de Vincent ganhavam um brilho esquisito.

— O que você escreve?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Tem alguma coisa... Sobre mim?

— Como se eu fosse gastar meu tempo escrevendo sobre você, idiota.

— Re-l... — ele suspirou desanimado.

— Vá dormir.

E virou-se para o lado da parede.

Mas ela mesmo demorou a pegar no sono.

* * *

 _;_

 _Se curtiu, deixe seu review._


	3. Chapter 3

**III – 25D02M3021A***

;

Vincent sonhou coisas estranhas naquela noite — sonhou que havia dois dele e que os dois se confundiam ao ponto de não se saber mais quem era quem, ou se os dois eram o mesmo — e acordou antes do despertador de Re-l tocar. Então ele sentou-se na beira da cama, ainda meio perturbado, e ficou a observá-la dormir.

Durante dois minutos, ele olhou-a em silêncio.

E pensou que agora, de lábios entreabertos e uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre o rosto, ela não parecia tão assustadora. Agora Re-l era apenas uma garota humana dormindo. E era _linda._ Vincent pensou que gostava de tudo nela, do rosto pálido e dos olhos escuros, das mãos de dedos finos, das curvas graciosas dos seios e até mesmo de toda a sua agressividade. E enquanto listava mentalmente todas as características de Re-l que o deixavam de pernas bambas, não percebeu que estava sorrindo.

Faltando quinze segundos para as oito horas, Vincent desativou o alarme do despertador — porque ela era tão bonita dormindo e ele não queria que ela começasse a xingá-lo logo que abrisse os olhos. Em silêncio, vestiu-se e saiu para a popa do barco.

Lá fora, havia apenas a mesma terra inóspita da destruição.

* * *

— O que você acha? — Re-l perguntou.

Vincent, mantendo firme o leme apesar do vento que o açoitava, a olhou de cima. Ela estava agachada diante do mapa estendido no chão, impedindo-o de voar para longe. Percebendo que uma das pontas do papel ia de um lado para o outro com as rajadas de vento e que Re-l praguejava baixinho, ele prendeu-o ao chão com a ponta do pé.

Ela espiou para cima, para seu rosto gelado de frio, e pensou que Vincent até servia para alguma coisa.

— Bem... Eu não tenho certeza. — ele disse.

— Mas você veio do domo de Moscou, você _fez_ esse caminho um dia.

— Eu não consigo lembrar de nada... Me desculpe.

Re-l enrolou novamente o mapa e olhou-o com aquela cara feia que Vincent já conhecia bem. E ao invés de dizer o quanto ele era inútil e idiota ou de bater-lhe com o mapa no rosto — como ela geralmente fazia e como ele já esperava que ela o fizesse, porque era assim que Re-l Mayer era —, ela apenas tocou-lhe a testa com a ponta do dedo.

— Está tudo aqui dentro.

E desapareceu dentro da cabine.

Apesar do frio, Vincent sentiu um calor estranho dentro do peito.

* * *

Naquele dia, Re-l escreveu apenas uma coisa em seu diário:

 _Por que ele me atrai tanto ao ponto de eu estar aqui?_

* * *

;

 ***** Em 3021, todos os meses têm apenas 25 dias.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV – 01D03M3021A**

;

Ao observar Pino imitando Vincent — agarrando o pé que havia acabado de bater na porta da cabine e gemendo de dor —, um Autoreiv modelo criança vestido numa roupa de coelho, fingindo um sentimento que não fora programado para ter, Re-l escreveu no diário:

 _Talvez seja como dizem, talvez Autoreivs infectados pelo vírus Cogito passem mesmo a ter uma alma. Não como humanos, mas uma alma diferente. Uma alma artificial._

 _Pino se parece em tudo com uma criança humana e age como tal._

 _Irritante._

* * *

Às vezes, Re-l se perguntava por que Vincent não deixara aquele Autoreiv para trás. Pino não era como Iggy, não sabia consertar coisas e nem mesmo servia para pentear seus cabelos quando ela tinha preguiça de fazê-lo. Totalmente inútil.

— Pino, feche a porta da cabine. — ela mandava. — Está frio lá fora.

Mas acontecia de Pino estar entretida com o livro infantil que encontrara no domo abandonado e não prestar atenção no que lhe diziam. E, se insistissem em chamá-la, ela simplesmente fazia cara feia — uma bem parecida com a de Re-l — e respondia:

— Pino está lendo um livro!

* * *

Outras vezes, no entanto, Re-l sentia que Pino era quase como eles. _Quase humana_. Sabia que se a abrissem, tudo o que encontrariam no corpo de Pino seriam engrenagens e sistemas elétricos. Metal ao invés de carne. Mesmo assim, havia momentos em que era impossível não imaginar a existência de um coração ali.

Como quando a ouviu conversando com Vincent.

— Vince está triste?

— Não estou triste...

— Você está com uma cara assim.

E imitou uma expressão de desânimo que, em outra situação, seria engraçada. Os dois estavam sentados do lado de fora do barco que seguia em frente sobre aquela terra seca.

Re-l os ouvia de dentro da cabine.

— É mesmo?

— É por que a Re-l brigou com o Vince?

— N-Não... Não diga besteiras.

— Vince ama a Re-l.

Não tinha sido uma pergunta.

— Pino... — ele suspirou. — Por que você não vai fazer um desenho, hein?

— Uhun!

E enquanto saltitava em direção à cabine para pegar seus papéis e lápis coloridos — aqui Re-l afastou-se da porta e fingiu ocupar-se com um dos mapas —, Pino sorriu e disse, como se falasse consigo mesma:

— Pino ama o Vince porque o Vince gosta dos desenhos da Pino!

Como uma máquina poderia amar alguém? Que parte de seu sistema teria sido afetada pelo vírus para que ela pudesse entender sentimentos como amor e tristeza? Re-l imaginou que, depois da aniquilação total daquele mundo, surgiria um outro. E nesse novo mundo as máquinas seriam os humanos.

* * *

;

 _Como não amar a Pino? HAHA *-*_


	5. Chapter 5

**V – 02D03M3021A**

;

O vento havia desaparecido.

Quando saíram da cabine naquela manhã, perceberam que o barco estava parado e que não havia o menor sinal de uma brisa qualquer. Pelo descampado enegrecido que se estendia até onde os olhos podiam alcançar não havia nada além de um vazio aterrador.

Então eles se sentaram e esperaram.

Durante dias.

* * *

Assim que percebeu que o barco não iria a lugar algum tão cedo — porque operava num sistema que gerava energia em função do vento —, Re-l verificou a munição da R-SCG12* e saiu em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse salvá-los daquele marasmo. Mas não havia nada além de pedras soltas num raio de quilômetros e ela acabou voltando para o barco num humor ainda pior.

À noite, não se importou que Pino tocasse a escaleta. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele maldito silêncio que parecia envolvê-la numa aura angustiante de sono — como se ela pudesse de repente dormir para sempre. Vincent também estava calado, e às vezes seus olhares estranhos se cruzavam. Durante o jantar, comeram carne e ervilhas enlatadas e beberam uma das garrafas de _Ginger ale_ de Re-l. Como ainda era cedo e não havia o que fazer, ela deixou-se cair de costas na cama. Pretendia registrar no diário o que acontecera — ou, no caso, o que _não acontecera_ —, como fazia todos os dias, mas então sentiu que alguém sentava ao seu lado e encarou Vincent sem entender o que ele estava fazendo.

E percebeu que ele se inclinava sobre ela.

— Mas o quê...

— Re-l... — e cobriu-lhe os lábios com um dedo.

 _Proxy_.

Aquele toque a fez lembrar-se do dia em que seu mundo ruíra.

— Eu amo você. — ele disse. — Eu amo você há muito tempo e...

Vincent parou de falar quando um estalo metálico ecoou pela cabine. Então olhou para baixo, para o espaço entre seu corpo e o de Re-l e viu que ela tinha uma pistola destravada e apontada para sua barriga. Pronta para disparar.

Ele não duvidou de que ela tivesse coragem para atirar.

— Saia de cima de mim.

Vincent soltou um suspiro decepcionado e afastou-se.

— Por que você precisa ser assim? — ele perguntou, embora não esperasse resposta.

Ela ainda manteve a arma apontada para Vincent durante algum tempo, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos como se tentasse descobrir o que havia por trás deles, para só então ativar novamente a trava de segurança e guardar a pistola debaixo do travesseiro. Bem ao alcance da mão.

* * *

;

 ***** Arma do tipo escopeta usada por Re-l no anime.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI – 03D03M3021A**

;

Assim que abriu os olhos, Re-l tateou o escuro debaixo da cama e pegou o diário e a caneta. E escreveu sobre o sonho que tivera antes que ele desaparecesse da memória.

 _Romdo está ardendo em chamas e desmoronando. É o fim do último domo dessa era, o fim da linha para tudo o que conhecemos. Humanos e Autoreivs engolidos pelo caos que eles mesmos criaram. E o culpado de tudo isso é Vincent._

 _Não. O Proxy._

 _Ele está no alto da Torre do Conselho observando a destruição._

 _Ele tem sangue nas mãos_ _— mas de quem?_

 _Então eu e outra mulher estamos diante do Proxy, uma mulher que é igual a mim. Nós duas temos o mesmo rosto e o mesmo nome. Ele olha para nós e não sabe mais qual das duas é a verdadeira._

 _Vincent._

Só então ela se lembrou de onde estava e olhou ao redor. A cabine estava vazia e o único som ali era o de sua respiração alterada. Re-l fechou o diário. Tinha sido apenas um sonho esquisito, mas ela sentia que um dia ele faria sentido.

* * *

Do lado de fora, ainda não havia vento e o barco continuava no mesmo lugar, embora tivesse ficado especialmente frio ali. Enquanto estreitava os olhos na tentativa de enxergar o que Vincent e Pino estavam fazendo ao longe, Re-l apertou melhor o casaco em volta do corpo. Então percebeu — a boca se tornando gradativamente uma linha tensa no rosto — que eles estavam _brincando_ de caminhar com latas sob os pés.

Inaceitável.

Ela estava perdida no meio do nada com duas crianças, sendo que uma delas tinha até mesmo barba no rosto.

* * *

Re-l pensou que, já que não havia o que fazer sobre o barco, ela poderia gastar seu tempo cuidando de si mesma. Primeiro, tomou um banho morno e demorado. Lavou o cabelo com calma, usando xampu e condicionador — tudo sem a voz insistente de Vincent reclamando sobre o tempo que ela levava no chuveiro. Depois, vestiu a blusa e o short que usava para dormir e, com o cabelo enrolado na toalha, cortou as unhas dos pés e das mãos. Diante do espelho, espalhou um creme pelo rosto e o massageou. Quando estava secando o cabelo, tirando o excesso de água com a toalha, Vincent entrou na cabine.

— Bem na hora. — ela disse.

E jogou-lhe um pente.

Vincent olhou para o pente caído aos seus pés e então olhou para Re-l sentada sobre a cama, de costas para ele. Com _aquela_ roupa. Foi como se, de repente, tivesse ficado quente ali dentro.

— Vamos. Penteie meu cabelo.

— Re-l...

— Ou será que nem pra isso você serve?

Ele nunca havia tocado no cabelo de uma mulher, e ao postar-se às suas costas com o pente no ar, sentiu que faria tudo errado — como se houvesse qualquer mistério naquilo. Mas afinal Re-l não reclamou. E enquanto alisava seu cabelo lentamente, Vincent não pôde evitar escorregar os olhos por suas pernas dobradas debaixo do corpo, por seus ombros delicados e pelo contorno dos seios sobre a blusa fina. O cheiro de sua pele despertava nele coisas que Vincent não sabia se eram certas.

O que Re-l queria?

— Assim está bom.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de se virar para pegar o pente de volta, ouviu que ele havia caído no chão ao lado da cama e viu — por uma fração de segundo — Vincent desaparecendo do lado de fora do barco e batendo a porta da cabine atrás de si. E esboçou um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo sarcástico e decepcionado.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII – 04D03M3021A**

;

Naquele dia, quando Vincent saiu da cabine, percebeu que tudo estava coberto de neve e que flocos brancos caíam lentamente do céu. Fazia tanto frio que ele pensou que o próprio ar poderia congelar dentro de seus pulmões, mas mesmo assim, Vincent pulou para fora do barco — uma camada fofa de neve afundou debaixo de seus pés —, tirou as luvas e afundou as mãos no gelo. Era macio. Por um momento, lhe pareceu que já havia feito aquilo antes. Enquanto sentia os dedos ficando duros de frio, Vincent imaginou lembranças cobertas de neve.

Será que ele tivera dias assim na Moscou de seu passado?

Vincent não conseguia se lembrar.

— Vince!

Uma bola de neve acertou-o num dos ombros e salpicou gelo por todo o seu rosto. Pino estava mais à frente, formando outra bola com ambas as mãos. "Então você quer guerra, hein?", ele sorriu e atirou de volta, embora ela tenha desviado facilmente. Não tinha tanta graça em competir com um Autoreiv, mas eles continuaram jogando bolas de neve um contra o outro e rindo daquilo como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Foi assim que Re-l os encontrou ao espiar para fora. Como aqueles dois podiam ser tão idiotas? Pensou em simplesmente voltar para a cabine e para o calor confortável de sua cama, mas então uma bola de neve acertou-a em cheio no rosto e houve um momento pesado de silêncio.

— P-Pino! Olhe o que você fez!

— Pino não fez nada! Foi o Vince!

— Foi você!

— Foi o Vince! A Pino viu quan... _Ah!_

Re-l acertou primeiro Pino — que caiu sentada para trás, com o rosto branco de neve — e depois Vincent. E percebeu, enquanto corria atrás deles com as mãos cheias de neve, que aquilo era de fato _bastante_ divertido.

* * *

Como medida preventiva para que não ficassem numa situação ainda pior dali para frente, Vincent sugeriu que racionassem a água e a energia que ainda tinham no barco, e Re-l concordou — a última palavra era sempre dela. Os banhos foram reduzidos para cinco minutos e, à noite, não ligavam as luzes da cabine. Sentados frente a frente enquanto comiam, Vincent e Re-l se olhavam através da chama trêmula de uma vela. E, às vezes, conversavam.

— Me pergunto até quando vamos ficar presos aqui. — ela disse.

— Não é tão ruim. — ele deu de ombros. — Pelo menos temos água e comida.

— Não tenho intenção de ficar brincando de casinha com você para sempre.

Ela mexia o resto de sopa no prato com a colher.

— E eu nem sei _o que_ você é.

— Eu sou isso que você está vendo.

— As verdades dependem de como nós as vemos.

Vincent ficou pensando sobre aquilo enquanto olhava para a mão dela que segurava a colher e por fim se perguntou _como_ ela o via naquele momento. Achou melhor não pedir que ela lhe desse uma resposta, porque provavelmente não teria nada além de palavras afiadas.

— Algumas verdades continuam as mesmas, não importa o que aconteça ou como você as veja. — ele acabou dizendo.

Como a verdade de amá-la, pensou.

Re-l abriu a boca para dizer que não, que nenhuma verdade era absoluta e que ele era um tolo se acreditava naquilo, mas então Pino saltitou até a mesa gritando "Vince, Vince, Vince!" e mostrou o desenho que havia feito. O desenho deles, sentados ali, olhando-se através de um círculo amarelo que era a luz da vela. Exatamente como estavam. Era como se Pino tivesse fotografado aquela imagem.

— Pino... Você é mesmo muito boa nisso. — Vincent disse.

— Pino sabe. — e sorriu.

Mais tarde, quando ninguém estivesse vendo, Re-l pegaria o desenho, o dobraria ao meio e o guardaria dentro de seu diário. No verso da folha, ela escreveria:

 _04D03M3021A. Eu não sou assim tão magra._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII – 05D03M3021A**

;

Então Re-l percebeu que estava cansada. Cansada daquele nada que já estava ali quando ela acordava e que continuava durante horas intermináveis até que ela fosse dormir. Cansada de pensar sobre coisas que, por mais que tentasse e forçasse o cérebro ao máximo, não conseguia entender. Cansada de todas aquelas perguntas sem resposta. Cansada de esperar que algo acontecesse, que o vento voltasse os tirasse dali. Cansada de ser forte.

De ser tão Re-l Mayer.

E à noite, sentada na beira da cama enquanto observava Vincent fazendo a barba no pequeno espelho do banheiro, ela percebeu que também estava cansada de negar que aquele homem — Proxy, criatura divina ou demoníaca, seja lá o que ele fosse — a atraía mais do que ela gostaria. Cansada de afastá-lo. Cansada de fingir que não se importava, que não via como ela a olhava. Àquela altura, depois de tantos dias juntos naquele mundo que já não tinha mais nome, Re-l pensou que as aparências não importavam mais.

Então ela o chamou. Em silêncio.

Pelo reflexo no espelho, Vincent a viu — de roupa de dormir, a alça da blusa escorregando por um ombro, sua pele tão pálida destacada nas sombras da cabine e aqueles olhos firmes cravados nele — e percebeu que ela movia a boca, falando alguma coisa que ele não podia escutar. Uma única palavra que se parecia com

VENHA.

Com o barbeador ainda na mão, parado no ar, Vincent olhava para o reflexo dela a dizer sempre a mesma coisa, "venha", e se perguntava se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Se era _real_. Não, não podia ser. Re-l o desprezava e havia o ameaçado com uma arma mais de uma vez. Ela era algo que ele jamais poderia alcançar.

Mas então ele _ouviu_.

— Venha.

E soube que deveria ir.

Vincent deixou o barbeador cair dentro da pia e, quando se virou para Re-l, não havia mais qualquer pingo de insegurança nele, apenas aquela vontade inumana de estar com ela. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e sentiu seu mundo ceder ao perceber que, pela primeira vez, ela o havia abraçado ao invés de empurrá-lo para longe.

Os braços de Re-l em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele a beijava.

Ela não tinha gosto de nada e sua pele era quente ao ser tocada. Primeiro nas pernas, acima dos joelhos, e subindo devagar até as coxas que ele apertou com uma força que a fez gemer baixinho. Depois na cintura — a ponta de seu polegar deslizou sobre o umbigo dela — e então nos seios sob a blusa que ela mesma tirou. Seios que cabiam nas palmas de suas mãos. Re-l gemeu baixinho quando Vincent beijou-os.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo e tampouco tinha a capacidade de raciocinar sobre aquilo no momento, mas ao sentir o corpo dela debaixo do seu e a mão de Re-l afastando-lhe a calça para baixo, todo o resto desapareceu. Só havia ele e ela naquele mundo, e ele a amava. Então a fez sua.

Mais tarde, Vincent se lembraria de como ela cravou as unhas em suas costas e chamou seu nome num sussurro entrecortado quando ele afundou dentro dela. Se lembraria de seus seios brancos balançando enquanto seus corpos se moviam juntos. Se lembraria da dor de ter os cabelos puxados e do prazer de deslizar para dentro de Re-l, que era quente e macia. Se lembraria dos lábios molhados dela contra a pele de seu pescoço. Se lembraria do suor brotando do corpo e daquela onda violenta de prazer que explodiu num jato longo e intenso. Vincent se lembraria de sentir que nunca mais poderia se afastar daquela mulher.

Quando acabou, ele rolou para o lado e os cobriu com o cobertor embolado nos pés da cama. Re-l encolheu-se entre os braços dele. Assim tão perto, deitada junto ao seu peito, ela podia sentir as batidas do coração de Vincent, e então se deu conta de que _precisava_ delas. Naquelas batidas estavam todas as respostas que Re-l procurava, tudo o que ela era.

— Vincent Law. — ela disse baixinho como se pensasse no nome.

Ele a olhou e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. E a beijou com amor quando Re-l disse aquilo:

— Você é minha _raison d'être*_.

Porque eles estavam ligados por um laço que era impossível desfazer.

* * *

;

 ***** Razão de ser, no sentido de existir.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX – 06D03M3021A**

;

Quando o alarme do despertador tocou naquela manhã, Re-l esticou o braço até o painel na cabeceira para fazê-lo parar. Sentindo o corpo lento e pesado, ela aconchegou-se melhor no calor dos braços de Vincent — seu peito nu contra as costas dela — e só então abriu os olhos.

E viu Pino de pé ao lado da cama, olhando-a sem entender.

— O que você fez com o Vince?

— Eu não...

— Vince!

— Fale baixo!

Mas ele apenas resmungou um "hum" sonolento e ajeitou-se melhor na cama. Seu rosto escorregou para trás do pescoço de Re-l e sua mão tocou-lhe um seio por baixo do cobertor — o que a fez enrubescer ao pensar que Pino ainda estava ali. Será que ela os havia visto ontem à noite?

— Pino, ainda está nevando lá fora?

— Uhun.

— Então acho que você deveria fazer um boneco de neve.

— Por quê?

— Porque o Vince gosta de bonecos de neve.

Pino cruzou os braços e pensou sobre aquilo. E quando Re-l imaginou que a ideia não tinha sido das melhores e que Pino ficaria ali falando sem parar até que Vincent realmente acordasse e saísse da cama, ela sorriu e correu para fora da cabine prometendo fazer um boneco de neve tão grande como Vincent nunca tinha visto antes.

Re-l suspirou aliviada e virou-se para Vincent, que ainda dormia. Sentiu a respiração dele sobre seu rosto e se deu conta de que estava completamente nua debaixo do cobertor — embora ele ainda vestisse a calça que usava para dormir. Pensou que devia estar ficando louca e que a culpa de tudo aquilo era do tempo que não passava, dos dias sempre iguais, daquela situação que quase a levava ao desespero. E se nunca mais houvesse vento e eles acabassem morrendo no meio do nada? Mas então pensou que havia gostado do que eles tinham feito, _gostado muito_ , e se surpreendeu ao perceber que, num mundo em que os humanos não precisavam mais do sexo — porque a reprodução era feita em laboratório, em úteros artificiais que selecionavam os genes mais apropriados e descartavam os inconvenientes —, eles haviam encontrado prazer em estarem juntos daquela maneira.

Haviam sentido algo verdadeiro.

 _Humano_.

Re-l se lembrou de como Vincent tinha sido tão gentil ao mesmo tempo em que pareceu querer comê-la por inteiro.

— No que está pensando?

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que ele a observava.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

— Eu estava.

Vincent segurou-lhe o queixo e trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto do seu. E beijou-a com um carinho e um cuidado que ela nunca havia conhecido. Os lábios dele eram quentes e logo ela se sentiu quente também.

— Você quer mesmo saber? — ela perguntou. — No que eu estava pensando.

— Quero.

Re-l tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz com o indicador e desceu lentamente o dedo por sobre seus lábios, queixo e pescoço.

— Estava pensando que podíamos ficar até mais tarde na cama hoje.

— Ou o dia todo.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque depois você precisa ir lá fora ver o boneco de neve que Pino está fazendo pra você.

Vincent pensou em perguntar que história era aquela de boneco de neve, mas então achou melhor deixar para descobrir mais tarde e aproveitar o resto da manhã com Re-l de um modo bem melhor. Um modo que incluía beijos por todo o corpo e costas arranhadas.

* * *

Enquanto Vincent e Pino tiravam a neve que tinha se acumulado ao redor do barco, Re-l recostou-se ao corrimão gelado da popa e abriu o diário. Tinha a intenção de registrar que ainda não havia vento e que continuavam encalhados ali, mas acabou escrevendo outra coisa.

 _Vincent e eu ficamos juntos. Como homem e mulher._

 _Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso._

 _Por algum motivo, não foi estranho como eu imaginei que seria. Foi como se estivéssemos destinados a isso desde sempre, embora eu não consiga imaginar como tal coisa poderia ser possível. Natural e espontâneo._

 _Ele disse outra vez que me ama._

 _Então isso é o amor?_

 _Raison d'être é o amor?_

 _Mesmo que consigamos chegar à Moscou e que tudo fique claro, que todas as perguntas dentro de mim sejam respondidas, sinto que jamais poderei deixar Vincent Law. É impensável, depois de tudo, voltar a viver como antes, numa existência vazia._

Ela fechou o diário quando ouviu as vozes deles que vinham da parte da frente do barco. E sentiu o rosto ficando quente, apesar da neve que caía, ao perceber do que eles estavam falando.

— Vince e Re-l são namorados! Vince e Re-l são namorados!

— Pino! Pare com isso!

— Re-l, Re-l! — Pino acenou enquanto corria em sua direção. — Não é verdade que...

— _Pino!_ — Vincent gritou, irritado. — Se não calar a boca, eu te deixo aqui fora durante a noite. No escuro!

— Mas, Vince! A Pino tem medo do escuro...

— Então calada!

E quando Pino fechou a cara e foi para dentro da cabine como uma criança que tivesse sido colocada de castigo, Vincent apoiou-se no cabo da pá que tinha usado para cavar a neve e suspirou desajeitado.

Namorados?

* * *

À noite, Pino não ficou do lado de fora porque Vincent disse que ela tinha se comportado como uma boa menina durante o resto do dia. Mas nem ele nem Re-l se sentiam à vontade para dormirem na mesma cama — e para fazerem outras coisas — se Pino estivesse olhando. Então Vincent atravessou uma corda pela cabine e pendurou nela um lençol, isolando assim a parte em que ficavam as camas. Como Pino "dormia" num colchonete perto da porta, não prestou atenção à cortina de lençol.

— Pronto. — ele sussurrou assim que terminou de ajeitar tudo e foi para junto de Re-l na cama. — Agora ela não poderá nos ver.

— Mas ainda poderá nos ouvir.

Vincent abraçou-a debaixo do cobertor e sentiu seus seios contra o peito.

— Então tente não gemer muito alto.


	10. Chapter 10

**X – 07D03M3021A**

;

 _Nesse mundo que se deteriora a cada dia, não há espaço para romantismos bobos. O que não serve para nada é descartado, simples assim. Mas quando estou com Vincent, sinto que nada pode me atingir. Sinto que o abraço de Vincent e o calor de seu corpo são o suficiente para me proteger de todas as coisas. E, às vezes, eu me pergunto se ainda quero descobrir os mistérios de nossa existência._

 _Eu me pergunto se ainda há razão para mim nesse mundo._

Era noite e ela estava escrevendo no diário, deitada de bruços sobre a cama, quando Vincent chegou do banho com o cabelo ainda úmido e, inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou-lhe uma orelha. Re-l guardou o diário debaixo do travesseiro — não queria que Vincent lesse o que ela escrevia a seu respeito — e esperou que ele se deitasse ao seu lado. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela vestia apenas a blusa de dormir e uma calcinha e sentiu que ele fazia um caminho com os lábios sobre sua pele, beijando-a desde a nuca, descendo por um ombro e pelas costas, passando por sobre o tecido da calcinha, pela coxa e pela parte de trás do joelho, até acabar num dos tornozelos.

Re-l virou-se para ele e o puxou para cima de si.

E sentiu outra vez _aquele_ volume entre as pernas dele.

— Sabia que a última bala FP* da minha arma ainda está guardada pra você, Vincent?

— Você teria coragem de atirar em mim?

— Se fosse preciso.

Ele a beijou enquanto tirava-lhe a calcinha. Sua respiração estava descompassada e havia qualquer coisa de urgente em seus movimentos, uma pressa em tê-la para si que quase o fez rasgar de uma vez a peça de tecido.

— Não será preciso. — Vincent sussurrou. — Eu prometo.

E afundou dentro dela.

Re-l apertou os lábios contra os dele na tentativa de sufocar um gemido. Aquilo era _tão bom_ que ela poderia gritar se Pino não estivesse recarregando seu sistema — "dormindo", como costumava dizer — do outro lado daquela cortina. Assim que conseguiu controlar-se, Re-l afastou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos verdes de Vincent tinham um brilho que a excitava.

— Você não vai deixar que nada aconteça, não é? — ela disse baixinho.

— Não... Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ele beijou-lhe a ponta da sobrancelha.

— E depois que tudo isso passar, nós ainda vamos estar aqui.

Enquanto Vincent deslizava com força para dentro dela, primeiro devagar e depois como se pudesse devorá-la, Re-l se permitiu acreditar.

* * *

;

 ***** Único tipo de munição capaz de matar um Proxy, pois a substância FP destrói as células Amrita de seu corpo.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI – 08D03M3021A**

;

No dia seguinte, quando Re-l acordou, Vincent não estava mais na cama — o que explicava o frio que ela sentia, apesar do cobertor. Depois de vestir-se e de escovar os dentes, abriu a porta e espiou para fora da cabine, para o branco interminável que fazia doer os olhos. E percebeu que havia parado de nevar.

Pino estava sentada perto do leme com sua roupa de coelho de sempre e desenhava qualquer coisa com seus lápis coloridos. A neve que costumava se acumular sobre o barco havia sido tirada, assim como o gelo que endurecia em volta do corrimão e da escada de saída. Re-l decidiu que aquilo não tinha sido trabalho de um Autoreiv como Pino.

— Onde está o Vincent?

— Vince está a 104,028 metros à direita.

Re-l olhou na direção indicada, mas não viu nada além de neve.

— O que ele foi fazer?

— Procurar.

— Procurar o quê?

Pino apenas deu de ombros, a cabeça meio inclinada para o lado, e continuou a desenhar. Re-l agachou-se diante dela e observou o desenho feito sobre o verso de uma folha com instruções sobre como fazer a manutenção dos circuitos elétricos do barco. No desenho de Pino, ela estava de mãos dadas com um homem vestido de preto e cabelos penteados para trás.

— Quem é esse?

— Esse é o papai de Pino.

— E onde ele está agora?

— Pino não sabe.

Re-l sentiu pena dela, apesar de Pino ser apenas um Autoreiv.

— Você sente saudades do seu papai também? — Pino quis saber.

— Bem... Eu não o conheci.

— Pobrezinha da Re-l.

Ela torceu a boca numa careta e levantou-se. Não gostava que sentissem pena dela. Durante todos aqueles anos, havia se comportado de modo que os outros a temessem e respeitassem. E agora estava ali, sendo alvo da piedade de um Autoreiv.

Aquele mundo era mesmo imprevisível, apesar de todas as suas regras.

* * *

Sentada na parte mais alta do barco enquanto esperava que o tempo passasse, Re-l escreveu em seu diário. Achava importante registrar o que acontecia — um hábito que ela havia internalizado quando se tornou Inspetora da Área de Investigação de Romdo e que permaneceu mesmo depois de ter abandonado o cargo — e, além do mais, aquilo era como uma terapia que a ajudava a manter-se coerente consigo mesma.

 _Vento._

 _Precisamos de vento, e precisamos logo. Se não houver vento, tudo o que restou será destruído, esquecido para sempre, e não poderemos descobrir nada para salvarmos a nós mesmos. Se não houver vento, ficaremos aqui até que saqueadores ou Autoreivs nos encontrem e nos matem. Se não houver vento, Vincent não poderá retornar à Moscou e se lembrar de quem realmente é. Se não houver vento, nos perderemos junto com esse mundo sem sentido._

 _Volte logo, vento idiota._

* * *

Vincent apareceu depois de vinte minutos. Gelado por ter caminhado tanto tempo no frio, ele ouviu em silêncio as reclamações de Re-l sobre como tinha sido irresponsável em sair sozinho sabe-se lá para onde e então se deixou levar para dentro da cabine quando ela o puxou por um braço.

— Re-l...

— Cale a boca.

Ela mandou que ele tirasse as botas molhadas e jogou um cobertor por cima de seus ombros, forçando-o a sentar-se na beira da cama. Em seguida, aqueceu um pouco de água no fogão e fez-lhe um chá. O calor do copo entre suas mãos o fez soltar um longo suspiro.

Sem avisar, Re-l sentou-se sobre suas pernas e abraçou-o.

— Idiota. — ela disse. — Agora tenho que te esquentar.

Vincent não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso. Com um braço, puxou-a para mais perto, e terminou de beber o chá. Em pouco tempo, já conseguia sentir os próprios dedos outra vez. Então se lembrou de que tinha andado o mais longe que seu corpo pudera ir e não encontrara nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

— Não há nada lá fora.

— Eu avisei. — Re-l tirou-lhe o copo vazio da mão e colocou-o no chão.

— É como se tudo tivesse desaparecido.

Silêncio.

— Será que esse mundo já acabou? — ele perguntou.

— Não seja idiota, Vincent.

— Por quê?

— Porque se esse mundo tivesse acabado, nós saberíamos.

— Como?

— Sabendo.

Vincent pensou e achou que Re-l tinha razão. Ele sentiria se o fim tivesse chegado. Ele era _uma parte_ daquele mundo em decadência e sua existência estava condicionada ao destino daquela era. Se o humano nele não sentisse quando a realidade começasse a ruir, o Proxy certamente o sentiria.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII – 09D03M3021A**

;

Assim que colocou os olhos nele naquela manhã, ela soube que Vincent estava estranho. Ao acordar, Re-l encontrou-o deitado ao seu lado, apoiado sobre um cotovelo, olhando-a em silêncio — por quanto tempo ele estivera ali? Em seu rosto havia uma linha tensa de sorriso, como se ele estivesse lembrando de algo que era, ao mesmo tempo, amável e perturbador.

— O que foi? — ela quis saber.

— Hum?

— Por que você está com essa cara?

— Que cara?

— _Essa_.

Vincent fingiu que não havia prestado atenção ao que ela dissera — ou talvez não houvesse mesmo, ele estava _muito_ _estranho_ — e tocou-lhe os lábios num beijo breve. Depois beijou-lhe o pescoço, os bicos dos seios e a barriga, para então sair da cama e ir tomar banho.

Re-l observou-o desaparecer por trás da porta do cubículo que era o banheiro e teve certeza de que ele escondia alguma coisa. E ela descobriria que coisa era essa.

* * *

Mas antes que conseguisse entender que diabos estava se passando na cabeça de Vincent, outras coisas esquisitas aconteceram. Coisas que primeiro a deixaram pensativa e depois irritada.

Como quando Re-l quis sair da cabine e espiar para fora, porque Pino não parava de gritar que a neve estava derretendo e que seu boneco havia desmoronado. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi aspirar um pouco de ar gelado antes que Vincent a empurrasse para dentro outra vez, dizendo que o tempo estava muito ruim e que ela poderia ficar doente.

Ou como quando ele a encontrou de pé diante do fogão, cozinhando um pouco de macarrão, e fez questão de sentá-la junto à mesa enquanto ele mesmo terminava de preparar a comida.

— Não quero que você se queime. — ele disse.

— Vincent!

— O que?

— Você acha que eu sou tão inútil assim?!

Ele desligou a chama do fogão e escorreu o macarrão, despejando fora a água.

— É claro que não. Apenas quero evitar que você se machuque.

— Só uma idiota se machucaria cozinhando macarrão!

— Além do mais, não acho que você deva se cansar com essas coisas.

Ela cruzou os braços e o perfurou com _aquele_ olhar.

— Cansar? Como se tivesse qualquer outra coisa pra se fazer aqui.

— Mesmo assim... — ele deu de ombros.

Vincent serviu-lhe o macarrão num prato e sentou-se diante dela. E ficou ali, quieto, olhando-a como se não a estivesse realmente vendo, como se enxergasse alguma coisa que só existia em sua mente.

— Não vai me dizer o que você tem? — Re-l tentou outra vez.

— Eu apenas amo você.

E segurou-lhe uma das mãos sobre a mesa, sabendo que ela não havia acreditado.

* * *

Mais tarde, enquanto Vincent discutia com Pino — porque ela havia feito desenhos sobre os mapas que o guiavam de Romdo a Moscou —, Re-l achou relevante registrar seu comportamento sem sentido:

 _Vincent está estranho comigo hoje e tem agido como se fosse um Autoreiv infectado. Talvez ele tenha descoberto alguma coisa sobre o Proxy dentro de si e não queira me contar. Ou talvez esteja ficando louco. Eu não sei._

Então ele passou pela cortina de lençol e ela guardou o diário. Sentou-se muito ereta na cama para que ele percebesse que não, não estava tudo bem, e observou-o despir-se até estar apenas com a calça desbotada que usava para dormir e entrar debaixo do cobertor. Vincent tentou abraça-la e trazê-la para mais perto, mas Re-l manteve-se firme como uma rocha.

— Está brava? — ele suspirou.

— Talvez.

— O que há de errado então?

— Você.

Ela encarou-o de cima com aqueles olhos gelados e Vincent se deu conta de que não poderia continuar guardando aquilo só para si. Porque, apesar de agora estarem juntos, Re-l ainda sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

— Por que não posso cuidar de você? É algo ruim?

— É ruim se você me trata como uma doente.

— Mas eu não...

— Pare. — ela cortou-o. — Se não vai me contar, não precisa falar mais nada.

E virou-se para o outro lado.

Vincent deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado, e virou-a de volta para que pudesse olhá-la. Suas pernas voltaram a se tocar debaixo do cobertor e ele abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Tudo bem. Mas não fique preocupada ou...

— Vincent.

— Ou nervosa... Foi só uma coisa que eu pensei.

— Vincent.

— E pode ser que não aconteça...

— _Vincent!_

Ele respirou fundo, os olhos baixos e a mão aberta sobre a barriga dela. Enquanto esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Re-l pensou que o calor da mão de Vincent era único e que nada naquele mundo se comparava a isso. Um calor que, de algum modo, a fazia sentir que estavam no caminho certo.

— Re-l... Eu pensei que talvez...

Silêncio.

— Que talvez possa haver um bebê aqui dentro.

Aqui dentro?

Então ela percebeu onde a mão dele estava. E entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

Durante um minuto que pareceu se estender por toda uma eternidade, ela pensou nas vezes em que havia se entregado a Vincent, pensou em como aquilo tinha sido intenso e incrível e então pensou que não haviam se prevenido de forma alguma porque era como se estivessem sonhando, pensou nos humanos reproduzidos em laboratório, nas mulheres programadas geneticamente para não engravidarem de forma natural — se uma dessas mulheres quisesse ter um filho, bastava enviar uma solicitação à Central e, se o pedido fosse aprovado, um _bebê pronto_ seria entregue em sua casa — e, em seguida, pensou em Daedalus dizendo que as chances tinham sido reduzidas, mas que não era impossível. Pensou que, naquele momento, poderia existir dentro dela uma criança que ela não sabia se era humana.

Um filho seu e de Vincent.

— Re-l?

— O quê?

— Você está bem?

Ela pensou sobre aquilo também. O esperado seria que sua reação fosse de preocupação, aflição e até mesmo de desespero. Mas Vincent estava ali, ele nunca a deixaria, e o calor de sua mão era _real_. E tudo o que Re-l sentiu foi amor.

Agora ela entendia.

— Vincent?

— Hum?

— Me beije.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII – 10D03M3021A**

;

Não havia como saber se ela estava mesmo grávida ou não. Re-l pediu que Pino fizesse uma análise de seu sangue, mas então Vincent a lembrou de que Pino era um Autoreiv de companhia e não tinha aquela função no sistema. Se Iggy estivesse ali, seria diferente, ela pensou. Também não encontrava qualquer mudança em seu corpo quando se olhava nua diante do espelho, antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro — para depois se dar conta de que, se estivesse realmente grávida, só faziam alguns dias, e era óbvio que em tão pouco tempo não daria para perceber nada.

Então Re-l aprendeu a conviver com a possibilidade.

* * *

Naquele dia, Vincent percebeu que quase toda a neve havia derretido e se perguntou como aquilo podia ter acontecido tão rápido. Tudo o que restara da camada de gelo que, até ontem, cobria o solo, eram poças de água e aquela sensação pegajosa de frio. O tempo era uma coisa que ele não entendia mais.

Enquanto Pino brincava de saltar de uma poça à outra, ele recostou-se no leme e perdeu-se olhando para longe. Precisavam sair logo dali. O reservatório de água estava abaixo da metade e a comida que ainda tinham talvez durasse por mais cinco dias, uma semana se racionassem. Mas havia Re-l e a chance de ela estar esperando um filho seu. Ela precisava de cuidados que ele não podia oferecer ali.

Não era possível que o vento tivesse simplesmente desaparecido para sempre.

Pino caiu sentada sobre a água, mas não porque houvesse se desequilibrado ou escorregado. Ela permaneceu quieta, olhando para frente como se sua energia tivesse acabado de repente, e Vincent olhou na mesma direção. Eles viram quando um ponto de luz se expandiu no horizonte distante até se tornar um clarão que iluminou toda a escuridão do céu. Um clarão de explosão, de destruição.

Depois de alguns segundos, a luz diminuiu e desapareceu.

— Pino? — ele chamou. — A que distância foi aquilo?

— Pino não sabe.

Vincent sentiu como se alguma coisa tivesse sido revolvida dentro dele e sentou-se junto ao leme. E de repente, sem entender como, ele soube que a explosão tinha sido em Moscou.

* * *

Dessa vez, as anotações de Re-l foram apenas perguntas que ela fazia a si mesma.

 _O quanto minha barriga vai crescer se eu estiver grávida? Meus seios vão crescer também e produzir leite? Vou sentir náuseas e querer dormir o dia inteiro? Meu corpo vai ficar pesado e precisarei que Vincent me puxe pela mão para conseguir levantar da cama? Será um menino ou uma menina? Ele se parecerá mais comigo ou mais com Vincent? Que nome lhe daremos? Ele será um humano normal ou terá algum tipo de poder? Eu ficarei bem quando ele nascer? Onde nós estaremos quando isso acontecer?_

Perguntas que, por enquanto, ninguém poderia responder.

Vincent voltou para a cabine e ela empurrou aquelas questões para o fundo da mente. Percebeu que ele estava meio pálido e ia dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas então se lembrou de que ele andava mesmo aéreo e pensativo por causa do bebê — que poderia ou não existir. Vincent sentou-se na beira da cama e a olhou como se não entendesse por que realmente estavam ali.

— Eu preciso de você. — ele disse.

E puxou-a para mais perto, para seu colo. Re-l deixou que ele a beijasse como se estivesse com fome, que tirasse a blusa que ela vestia e que lhe sugasse os seios com os lábios úmidos, que a apertasse contra si como se tivesse medo de que a roubassem. Ela tirou-lhe a parte de cima da roupa e abriu os botões da calça dele. Vincent suspirou quando ela colocou a mão lá dentro e trouxe para fora o que queria. Ele afastou-lhe a calcinha para o lado. E sussurrou que a amava quando a penetrou.

Com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e os lábios se tocando enquanto seu corpo subia e descia sobre o de Vincent, ela disse pela primeira vez que o amava também.

— Vincent Law... — e repetiu. — Eu _amo_ você.

Vincent sentiu os olhos ficando molhados e agradeceu mentalmente por Re-l não ter percebido. Ele havia pensado que não viveria o bastante para ouvir aquilo.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV – 11D03M3021A**

;

— Por que você não usa seus poderes de Proxy pra fazer vento? — ela perguntou.

Estavam de pé sobre a popa do barco, observando o nada que os rodeava.

— Re-l... — Vincent suspirou, desanimado. — Eu não posso fazer coisas assim.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu não controlo essas coisas.

— Então o que você faz?

— Bem... — ele segurou o queixo enquanto pensava. — Eu não sei ao certo.

Um Proxy que não sabia seu propósito naquele mundo.

Inaceitável, Re-l pensou.

E com o pé, empurrou-o para fora do barco. Vincent agitou os braços no ar e acabou caindo sobre aquela terra ainda ensopada de água pela neve que derretera. Desapontado, ele ia virar-se na direção de Re-l e perguntar por que ela havia feito aquilo — ela era sempre tão má quando não estavam na cama —, mas então percebeu que a terra estava _mole_ debaixo de suas mãos e que seus dedos afundavam nela. Vincent ficou de joelhos e pegou um punhado daquela terra escura. E surpreso, a observou cair por entre os dedos. Pela primeira vez desde que ele se lembrava de viver naquele mundo, o solo não era mais uma coisa dura e seca, inóspita feito pedra, mas _algo vivo_.

Por algum motivo, a terra ganhara vida.

— Re-l...

— Eu estou vendo. — havia o mesmo tom incrédulo na voz dela.

— O novo mundo já começou a nascer.

* * *

Depois de ter lavado as roupas sujas de terra e de tê-las pendurado para secar do lado de fora, sobre o corrimão da popa, Vincent recostou-se à parede da cabine e observou Re-l a pentear os cabelos diante do espelho do banheiro. Embora ele vestisse apenas uma blusa sem mangas e a calça de dormir, não sentia mais frio. Aquilo também estava mudando.

Ela o olhou através do reflexo do espelho do mesmo modo que ele a olhara na noite em que estiveram juntos pela primeira vez.

— No que você está pensando? — Re-l quis saber.

— Na transição.

— Transição?

— Transição do antigo mundo para o novo.

Ela baixou os olhos para o pente em suas mãos. E perguntou:

— Você acha que nós chegaremos a conhecer esse novo mundo?

— É claro que sim. — ele se aproximou e abraçou-a por trás. Seu queixo sobre o ombro dela enquanto seus rostos eram emoldurados pelo espelho. — Não podemos simplesmente deixar nosso filho sozinho em um mundo desconhecido.

— Vincent, você nem sabe se...

— _Eu sei_.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

— Como?

— Eu apenas sinto. — e sorriu. — Foi você mesma quem disse.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV – 12D03M3021A**

;

Eles foram acordados no meio da madrugada por Pino.

— Vince, Vince, Vince!

E como Vincent não acordou logo, de costas para ela e abraçado à Re-l, Pino passou a chacoalhá-lo pelo ombro enquanto gritava. Então ele sentou-se atordoado, os olhos ardendo de sono, e encontrou Pino de pé ao lado da cama. A essa altura, Re-l também tinha acordado e tentava entender o porquê de toda aquela gritaria.

— Pino... — Vincent olhou ao redor. — O que aconteceu?

— Vince! O vento voltou!

— O quê?!

— Tem vento lá fora! — e apontou para a porta da cabine.

Vincent pulou da cama vestindo só as calças, jogou sobre os ombros o lençol que servia de cortina e correu para ver se era mesmo verdade. E ao sair para a escuridão da noite tendo tropeçado nos degraus que levavam à popa, ele sentiu que o vento remexia-lhe os cabelos e caiu de joelhos.

O vento havia voltado.

Obrigado. _Obrigado_.

— Hora de partir.

Então ele virou-se e viu Re-l junto à porta. E pensou que agora poderia salvá-la.

* * *

Até que amanhecesse — e o amanhecer era apenas uma claridade sem sol ao invés das trevas —, Vincent permaneceu junto ao leme e o barco avançou sem parar, à toda velocidade. Enquanto o farol iluminava o caminho à frente, ele sentia o vento batendo-lhe no rosto e pensava que agora Moscou não estava muito longe.

Pensava em Re-l dormindo na cabine.

Havia um olhar diferente em seu rosto quando Vincent prometeu a si mesmo que encontraria naquela cidade esquecida as respostas de que precisava e que, independente do que acontecesse, ainda estaria com aquela mulher. Ele sempre voltaria para ela.

E então haveria um lugar para eles no novo mundo que despertava.


	16. Chapter 16

**00**

;

Mas havia coisas que, mesmo depois de Moscou e da descoberta de que os Proxies eram os deuses e os demônios daquele mundo que morria, eles ainda não sabiam. Coisas que só se mostraram quando uma civilização inteira se perdeu na destruição e os primeiros raios de sol caíram sobre o novo mundo que começava a se erguer. Até então, eles não sabiam nem se haveria um futuro.

Não sabiam que, no último dia daquela era, Vincent negaria e mataria aquele que havia dentro de si, aquele que era o seu outro, Ergo Proxy, o Emissário da Morte, e tudo o que restaria seria o humano Vincent Law, tão frágil e mortal quanto todos os outros homens. Não sabiam que, depois da queda de Romdo, vagariam por meses na escuridão sem encontrar uma única pessoa ou mesmo um Autoreiv e pensariam que eram os únicos naquele limbo — o domo de Moscou havia sido destruído na explosão que Vincent tinha visto de longe. Não sabiam que, com o tempo, um céu azul se abriria sobre eles, a vegetação começaria a brotar de uma terra fértil e a natureza não seria mais apenas uma projeção virtual, mas uma coisa _real e viva_. Não sabiam que construiriam uma casa num lugar em que poderiam caminhar descalços sobre a relva e beber a água pura de um rio. Não sabiam que outras pessoas chegariam até eles e que fundariam ali uma vila que depois se tornaria uma cidade inteira. Não sabiam que seu filho seria a primeira criança do novo mundo nascida de um ventre humano, de forma natural. Não sabiam que viveriam tanto.

Vincent e Re-l não sabiam de tantas coisas ao deixarem para trás tudo o que conheciam, tudo o que agora estava morto e acabado, e ao avançar para o desconhecido, mas nunca esqueceram _daquela_ verdade absoluta — em que Re-l também passou a acreditar — e por isso continuaram tentando, um dia após o outro.

Eles eram ligados pela mesma _raison d'être_.

E aquilo jamais se perderia.

* * *

 _;_

 _E é isso: fim._

 _Gosto tanto desse shipper, mas tanto, que nem consegui pensar em um final triste pra ele._

 _Vincent e Re-l é muito amor._

 _Se leu e curtiu, deixe um review com sua opinião._

 _Isso vai atrair novos leitores e instigá-los a conhecer o anime, que ainda é bem pouco divulgado, infelizmente._

 _Enfim, obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui. (:_


End file.
